


There's the Rub

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles helps to ease Derek's tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's the Rub

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt meme I did on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) for both lolcari and a-song-of-blood-and-death who requested Sterek for "I think you missed your calling".

"Would you just hold still for a second while I pop your shoulderblade back into place?" Stiles pressed his knee into the small of Derek's back to hold him down against his bed as he grimaced and shoved the bone as hard as he could until he heard a pop. "Oh God, just..." He shook his head and carefully sat back. "Dude, that would have been so much easier if you weren't so tense. I know you still don't really trust me, but if you trust me enough to push parts of your body back into place, I really hope you don't think I'm going to kill you."

Derek hissed out a breath at the burst of pain and turned his head to the side so he could glare at Stiles out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I don't exactly have a standing appointment at a massage parlor."

Stiles snorted, his palms coming down to lay flat against Derek's back. "As long as you're not expecting a 'happy ending', I can totally give you a massage." He smirked and reached over to grab the bottle of lotion from his nightstand. "You think you'll be healed enough if I start at the bottom and work my way up?"

Stiffening, Derek let out a huff of breath, unable to find a good reason to say no. "Just... be gentle."

Filling one hand with lotion, Stiles rubbed it between his hands to warm it before pressing them to either side of Derek's spine along the small of his back and beginning to press his fingers in small circles against Derek's muscles. "Totally gentle. And, I promise that this is not jerk off lotion. I am classy and graduated to lube at the tender age of thirteen, so... Y'know. No cross contamination. No rubbing jizz into your tender flesh-"

"Shut up!" Derek growled out the words and turned his face into the pillow under his head, trying not to picture what Stiles had mentioned and failing miserably. He grunted softly as Stiles dug his thumbs into twin tense spots and slowly eased them out. Right. Those long fingers were touching him, rubbing him, and he was supposed to just lay there and not tense up. His shoulder felt mostly healed already, but his dick was certainly tensing up, particularly as Stiles moved to straddle his back, nearly sitting on Derek's ass as his knuckles dragged through the lotion and up to the middle of his back before his palms were splayed out again. "You're good at this," Derek forced himself to say, figuring that Stiles might say something horribly boner-killing. Or, rather, hoping.

Pulling away slowly only to come back a moment later with more lotion, Stiles let out a soft hum. "It's, uh, what I like. Or, want, I guess? I don't know. I guess I am pretty good at giving back rubs, but I never get the kind that I like. I don't really have the money to pay some hairy man to put his hands all over me and twist me into the good kind of knot, so I usually just have to settle with a little shoulder rub. And, that sucks. Because everyone forgets the neck like you can just rub someone's shoulders and not pay attention to the perfectly good neck that is right there." He slid his slick palms up Derek's back until the whole length of his forearms were pressing roughly against Derek's back. He hissed slightly, suddenly moving his hips back. "Yeah. Necks."

Derek dared to turn his head back to catch a glimpse of Stiles, but moaned loudly as his shoulders seems to be pressed outward. He could swear Stiles' own dick was hard against his ass, but he couldn't be sure since Stiles moved back so quickly. "Could you get on to massaging mine?" He watched as Stiles nodded, licking his lips, mirroring the action by licking his own before shifting to pull the pillow under his chest so that his head could hang forward freely.

Stiles moved forward, sliding against Derek's ass, and added more lotion to his hands that he laid against Derek's shoulders. "You healed enough? I don't wanna hurt you."

"Just do it, Stiles." 

"Right!" Stiles let the heels of his hands dig in, leaning forward to apply more pressure as he pressed against the muscles, reacting to each of Derek's moans and grunts and hisses of breath as though he understood them. It was only as he finally started to pull back, fingers trailing across Derek's tattoo, that he seemed to realize that his dick was pressed firmly against Derek's back. "Oh, um..." He started to stand up, letting out a shudder of breath. "I am so sor- Hey!"

Derek flipped over under Stiles, pulling him back down against him. He felt loose and limber, but utterly wild. "You sure you don't do happy endings?"

Biting down on his lower lip, Stiles fumbled with the drawer to his nightstand. "Get your fucking dick out and we'll see how happy it is." He pulled out a tube of lube and squirted it into his hand, rubbing his fingers against his palm to warm it, then gently grasping Derek's dick before he'd even finished pulling down his underwear. "Is this going to make things really complicated between us?" he asked as he began to stroke Derek with a twist to his grip.

"Doesn't have to," Derek said, working on Stiles' pants even as he grunted and tried to hold back from thrusting into Stiles' grip. "Fuck, your hands are amazing." He slid Stiles' pants down slightly, then grabbed his hips to pull him forward so that their dicks were close enough that Stiles could grab them both. 

Gasping, Stiles let himself rut against Derek's hip for a moment before shifting so they were rubbing against each other. His fingers curled around both of them, stroking them in the same kind of rhythm he'd kept up for the massage, long and strong and just slow enough to tease. "Please tell me you're close because I'm about to come all over you," Stiles said, eyes wide as he quickened his pace.

Derek lifted his knees slightly, forcing Stiles to move just a bit closer. "Do it, Stiles. Come all over me and rub it in just like you did the lotion." He dug his fingers into Stiles' hips, not breaking eye contact at all.

With an almost pained groan, Stiles shut his eyes and stroked them once just a frisson away from too tightly and came in several soft spurts against Derek's abdomen, continuing to stroke for another long moment as Derek went tense under him and came a second later. Derek let his arms fall to his sides and smiled brightly as Stiles' hand trailed through the come, massaging it into Derek's skin slowly and carefully. "I was not expecting this the day I got my college acceptance letters, you know."

"Letters?" Derek took a deep breath, wiggling his hips a little under Stiles. "What are you even going to school for?"

"Uh, I don't know?" Stiles shrugged. "It's undergrad. I don't have to decide just yet. I'm thinking maybe engineering?"

Derek shook his head. "I think you missed your calling. Massage therapy. You could make a living doing this."

Stiles laughed and let his head fall back. "Yeah. Only, not quite like this." He let his fingers card through Derek's pubic hair as he looked back down, gnawing on his lower lip as he did so. "I wouldn't mind doing some independent study with you, though."

"I think that can be arranged." Derek pulled Stiles down on top of him, all too aware of their cooling come between them, plus the lube, plus the layer of lotion on his back making the sheets stick to him. But, damn it, he was relaxed for the first time in what felt like a decade. He wanted to cuddle. "Maybe next time I can give you a massage?"

Rolling them over onto their sides, Stiles snorted. "I hope you don't think I'm going to turn that down." He reached up to tap Derek's nose with one finger, letting him smell all of the mingled scents of the moment in one concentrated dose that made his eyes fall shut. "You're not tense anymore."

Pulling Stiles' finger into his mouth and sucking on it briefly before letting it slide off the tip of his tongue, Derek grinned. "Give me a week."

"Nope. We should take preventative measures. Like, twice weekly massages. Totally." Stiles let his hand move down to Derek's chest, tracing his fingers along the musculature as he felt it.

Derek nodded softly. "An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure."

Stiles gulped and met Derek's gaze. "You, uh, up for a little more prevention right now?"

"Only if you'll get naked." Derek couldn't help but smirk at the quickness with which Stiles suddenly moved.


End file.
